Izumi's Morning
by Polodo
Summary: Izumi wakes up like any other day. She gets ready like any other day. But then things get strange, showing a truer light into Izumi's life, and possibly her true intentions. Rated T for sexual references and mild language.


**Well, I haven't posted a one-shot in a while, and this idea cracked me up, so I'm glad I actually finished it.**

**Also, this is by far the most perverted thing I've written ever. Not that it's _that_ perverted, I just don't find myself writing things like this.**

**With that sentence in mind to gain your interest ( :P ), enjoy the story.**

* * *

Izumi wakes up everyday, snuggling the nearest stuffed animal to her. As the sun begins to hit her eyes, she sits up and attempts to meet the brand new day with a smile.

She almost invariably convinces herself that she needs five more minutes of sleep.

When five minutes more becomes twenty, Izumi finally stops lazing about in her bed and stands up, stretching to the sun high in the sky. Checking her alarm clock, she sees that she will probably be late if she doesn't leave within the minute. That's no problem for her, though; she's always late, so why start being on time now? In plus, a good shower can't be rushed, which she takes.

Izumi finishes her shower, shiny from the water beads on her skin. She likes being shiny; it makes her feel so cute! And Izumi lives for cuteness.

She puts her hair up in her signature style as she walks out of the bathroom into her bedroom and picks out the day's clothes. Or, at least what she would wear if Hakuou didn't have a uniform. She always likes to wear these clothes and play around in them for a little bit before changing into her school clothes.

When she is done playing around in those clothes, Izumi now has to make an important decision.

Which panties should I wear today?

_Is this really necessary to leave in?_

_Of course it is! We strive for 100% accuracy and thus need to leave in every detail! In plus, this is very important._

Izumi always spends a long time on the question of which panties to wear. After all, they have to be comfortable to walk around in, while also being cute enough to stun Hayate when she does her panty shot.

_...What._

Izumi had always gone with the traditional white before today, but as far as she noticed, she never got a reaction from the butler, so maybe it's time to try something different. Perhaps something more lacy, or something extremely sexy. After all, he did do Nagi's laundry, so it was quite possible he had grown accustomed to white.

Izumi gets a great idea; if she wants to know what Hayate will love, she should ask someone who had studied Hayate in-depth and knows what what's him tick. And luckily for her, she had an expert living in the same house as her.

"Hey, Kotetsu-san!" She calls out with her head peaking out of her bedroom door to find her brother/butler walking through the halls with his new camera. He looks up as Izumi continues, "You know a lot about Hayata-kun, right?"

"Of course!" he confidently replies, eyes already off in the distance, fantasizing about things that Izumi never wants to hear about. "What kind of a lover would I be if I didn't know everything about my dear Hayate!"

As much as this conversation is creeping her out, she has to know. "What kind of panties does Hayate like?"

The Segawa butler throws his head back in the air, laughing heartily. "What kind of a trick question is that?"

"Whaaaat? That was a trick question?"

"The biggest of trick questions," Kotetsu looks back at Izumi with a serious face and eyes gleaming. "There's no answer to that question, because he doesn't like **any** panties!"

Huh?! Izumi never expected this! "He doesn't like panties?!"

"No! Hayate has grown resistant to their powers! Instead, what he really likes are...

...briefs! He can't get enough of them!"

The teenage girl is shocked. Sure, Hayate was very girly, but she never thought him to be so feminine that he'd be into guy's underwear!

_Are you sure this is the tru-_

_We swear, this is the complete and honest truth! Why would we lie?_

_I can think of quite a few reasons..._

_We can't deny that, but this time we are giving the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth! Now, just let us continue already!_

Izumi, though very shocked, isn't about to back down now. "Hey, Kotetsu... can I borrow some underwear?"

Her brother looks at her with amusement, taunting, "Oh, so you plan to steal my dear Hayate-kun? As if you ever could! There's no way I would ever let you take my underwear, and even if I did let you borrow a pair, there's no way you could wear them as well as I do. Face it, he's mine, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Izumi uses her trump card immediately. "I'm sorry, but are you not our family's butler? And as a butler, did you just directly reject an order, while also insulting me in the process? You disgraceful being."

Kotetsu gives a lethal glare. "Damn it, Izumi." Unwillingly he goes back to his room to retrieve a pair of underwear, muttering to himself, "You're calling me disgraceful? You're the one who wants to wear my underwear..."

He returns with the briefs, throwing them in her face, spitting out, "May your place in Hell be reserved."

Unfazed, Izumi gives a giant smile. "Thank you, brother!"

Izumi retreats completely inside of her room to finally change into her school day clothes, putting on the underwear. She is very disturbed by the fact that she is putting on her brother's underwear, but forces herself to bear through it. Hayate's heavily blushing face at the end of the day will be a far greater reward than this warrants.

Luckily for herself later, Izumi thinks a very embarrassing thought: What if Hayate asks why she is wearing boys' underwear? She can't just say that she asked her brother for them; that would just be plain weird! Nor can she say that she just enjoys wearing them, as that would be a lie that Hayate could see straight through, as well as being equally embarrassing to say. No, she needed a sneaky lie; one that was plausible and not as awkward.

A ha! She's got it! She isn't wearing panties today because she has no clean ones left, and had to borrow some of her brother's as a result. It was still embarrassing, but not nearly as much as the previous answers.

Finally, she is ready to go to school... 45 minutes late. That's really bad, even for Izumi! Time to rush to school!

* * *

"For some reason, I don't believe you two," Hayate muttered after the story.

"But you should," argued Miki, Risa nodding in agreement. "I mean, who knows her better than we do?"

"In plus, Izumi _was_ later than normal today," Risa noted.

"I guess that's true..." Hayate trailed off. "But seriously? You think she's wearing briefs today? There's no way that's possible."

Izumi walked in at the exact opportune moment, unknowingly of course. She saw the other two in the trio of idiots and greeted, "Hey Risa-san! Miki-san!"

"How dare you greet me second!" Miki roared at Izumi.

"Uwa! I'm sorry, but someone has to be last!" Izumi cried as Miki bonked her on the head.

While this was happening, Risa took the opportunity to ask, "Izumi, you're wearing briefs today, right?"

"I already told you this morning that I was wearing briefs!" Izumi finally noticed that a blushing and shocked Hayate was in the room, causing her to turn a similar hue. She tried to fix the situation. "No-not that I want to! I-I was out of my own underwear, s-so I had to ask my brother for some of his today! Nothing creepy like that I _like_ wearing boys' underwear!" She laughed awkwardly.

Hayate's face turned contemptuous, making Izumi feel even weirder and embarrassed. He muttered as he walked out of the room, "Izumi-san... I never thought you were such a depraved person..."

The purple-haired girl was very confused. She turned to her friends for answers, "What were you guys talking about?"

Miki and Risa turned their heads away in disgust. "Your morning," Miki spat out.

"I never thought you would actually do that."

"You really are a slut!"

Izumi started crying again. "Seriously, what were you guys talking about!"

* * *

**So... yeah...**

**I wanted to write Izumi for a while, and I couldn't help myself writing the poor girl as one of Miki and Risa's playthings in their telling of her morning to Hayate. I mean, it was just too fun!**

**Also, I don't think I've written the word 'panties' so much in my life.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this fun little sidetrack to your day, and I hope you have a great day. ^^**

**See you later!**


End file.
